Survivour V
by Xiennaphine R
Summary: "Every good story has crazy armed gun men and a pack of mutant teenagers with severely mangled DNA. But every good story has to end." I whisper to myself but I know they can hear me."If you see a star make a wish, because you'll realize it might be the last star you'll ever see." "You sound like you're giving up." "Maybe I'm tired of fighting." (This bit comes later in the story.)
1. Into Darkness

I cried out in pain and stumbled, but I didn't stop running. Can't give up now, can't let my assailants win. If I did they would kill me, and I'd never see Kit or my pack again. The rest of my pack anyways. I wonder if they'll be able to tell that there are two new members to our pack, and I know these two are pack because I can see them, and not with just my eyes.

With my hand on my bleeding shoulder and two wolf dogs growling on either side of me I couldn't help wondering how the Hell these people were keeping up with me.

My feet were traveling the well beaten path towards the Bunker before my mind could really process where I was going. Moonlight turned the surrounding sandy dunes silver, and in my agony muddled brain it was truly beautiful. In some far corner of my mind I realized it might very well be the last thing I would ever see.

My flare strength was dying, and I was probably dying with it. Both of my arms were soaked and dripping the shiny red fluid that kept me alive, these people would be able to find me no problem, if not for the blood then with the one dog they still held onto.

I slipped into the Bunker, into the cool shadows and the two new dogs followed closely behind me. I scrambled up the ladder as quickly as I could and lowered a large basket for the two wolf dogs. It was nearly impossible for me to lift them up to the second level of the old place, which I think I did a very good job on. The new planks of wood were stained and scratched at, they looked nearly identical to the rest of the Bunker from the underside. On the top the wood was a pale, almost sandy white colour, but it was now stained dark crimson with my blood.

Both the dogs were heavy, and with my flare dying the pain was getting worse, much worse, and the rope kept slipping in my bloodied hands. The fact that I only really had one hand to work with did not help t all, but I got them up just as the first of my attackers reached the Bunker.

"I think she went in here!" He called to his fellows and I crawled over to a corner, leaving a harsh scarlet trail in my wake. Neither dog made a sound, but the female crept over to me with her nails clicking softly on the wood. Her tongue rasped over my wound and I clenched my teeth on a scream of agony. She draped herself over my lap instead and began cleaning blood from my hands. If I live I think I'll call her Shadow, because of her dark pelt. She has a wolfs markings and body, but I think one of her parents, probably the father, was a black lab or another dark coated dog.

The other dog who joined the group, a large male about twice the weight of Coop, stood at the entrance to the second level. Again, if I live I think I'll call him Silver, because in the moon light he looks like a breathing silver statue of my wolf dog puppy at home.

As if sensing my thoughts Cooper jolts awake, I can feel it. Feel his sudden alertness, and his panic and fear when he realizes I'm gone. I try to send over a quick message, struggle futilely with my subconscious, but it's no use. The barrier is too strong.

"There's no one here, Ma'am." A man spoke, a different one from the first one to call out to his friends.

I feel slow and useless. I hurt every where, especially where the bullets ripped through my skin, my veins and muscles. I can't help wondering if these are my final moments.

"I can see that dumb ass. Find her, I want her _dead." _I know that voice, I know who it is. But my pain muddled brain cant process the information, and before I can put two and two together my heart stutters.

**Snup **

My flare dies and the agony plunges me into blissful darkness. I can only hope they wont go after my pack, but its a false hope and I know that. A deep cold makes the ache in my body worse, but it's gone before i can really wonder what's causing it. I want to burst into tears, but I can't. I can't feel anything anymore, well, nothing but my emotions. And here, in my sadness, in my lonely death, I can only be glad the pain is gone.

* * *

**I hope people read this... anyways. I love Virals to teeny tinny pieces, and this is the first chapter of what I'm hoping to make either a series or maybe about 20 chapters long. Or maybe 30... anyways, please R&R and let me know if I should continue. I think this turned out pretty well, but let me know what you think. REVIEW!  
**

**Please.**


	2. Flare

"Hey, guys!" Hi shouted.

"Hey man! Wassup?" Shelton shouted back and raised his hand for a high five. For once Hiram didn't slap the shorter kid's hand with as much force as he could.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Shelton asked after a moment of Hi refusing to hit his hand.

"Nothing, Tory's dad just came up to me. Asked if I'd seen her today. Had Coop-dog with him and the puppy was freakin' out." His voice was devoid of any real emotion and his usual slightly inappropriate comments, Hi seemed a little freaked out himself.

For a long few minutes there was silence between the boys, only a light breeze and the soft rustling of waves filling the too quiet air. Normally, a day like this at the docks was a welcome surprise, quiet and peaceful, but now it seemed ominous.

"I take it you haven't seen her?" Ben was quiet, he knew the answer he would get from the other Viral but he couldn't help hoping he was wrong.

"No."

The silence became deafening.

Finally Ben stood up and began walking away. The ferry was in sight now, and Ben was a good twenty meters away before either of the other boys really noticed.

"Dude, where are you going?" Shelton shouted after him. "The ferry..."

"Screw that." A smirk played with Ben's lips as he ear tucked his hair. " Screw school. I'm going to go find our fearless leader. Come or don't, but I'm going."

He kept walking, just thinking miserably about what dangerous murder mystery Tory must have gotten herself dragged into this time. A quiet curse flew passed his lips as he flared.

He stopped walking. Hi and Shelton had run to catch up to him and Shelton walked right into him. Ben's golden eyes closed and he felt like he was about to be sick. Tory's scent filled the area, coating everything in the sweet, familiar smell, but it was tainted. By fear. Anger. Blood.

"What's wrong now?" Hi cried, obviously very on edge.

"Flare."

* * *

It took me forever to write this cuz I didn't know how to continue the first chapter. It took me far longer than it should have to write this. I hope you enjoyed it anyways, even though I think it's really bad...

Thanks for reading, and I'd love some more reviews if you don't mind!

But seriously, this seems so bad to me, and way too short. I would have loved to make it longer for you, but sadly things haven't worked out that way. I'll try for an extra long chapter next time, promise ;)


	3. Instinct

I felt cold and clammy, and the first thing I did when I shifted my aching body into a sitting position was vomit onto the floor. A wolf dog crawls over to me, slowly, and for a second I panic. I realize it's one of the two dogs who were with me in the loft of the...

I never finish the thought because I realize I'm not in the loft of the Bunker anymore. I'm in a cold concrete cell with one window and one door, The window is barred and the door looked like a solid sheet of metal with a tiny glass window.

It was horribly cold in this little concrete cell, and my skin covered in goose bumps. I knew I was shaking. The wolf dogs long pelt must be a blessing, because I was shaking like a an addict suffering from with drawl in shorts and a thin white t-shirt. And just like she could read my mind the wolf dog came an settled down beside me, resting her head and forelegs over my thighs.

Me and this wolf dog are not the only ones trapped in here. Shadow and Silver are curled up, asleep, against a far wall underneath a small, uncomfortable looking bed, and there's a small male, probably only a few months old at most, scratching at the door. Another puppy, a sickly little thing, was curled up in the curve of a females belly.

The next thing I realized is when I woke up, I was flaring. I could see them all, in my minds eye. A large pack, a family. I could smell each member, and even though I only knew two others and myself, every smell except cold, hard concrete and some other... things, were familiar in some way. The female across my legs and Shadow's smells remind me of my mother only more like lilacs and metal, and the mother with the sick pup reminded me of Kit: unsure and confused, trying desperately to help but not knowing how. The male at the door reminds me of Cooper, my wolf dog puppy at home, and Silver smells like a slightly more metallic version of that puppy. Every other wolf in here, from the ones near or under the bed to the ones hidden in the shadowy corners, they all remind me of someone I know or something that smells familiar. All of them have a slight metallic tang to their smell, and I can't quite place what it is.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I ended up coughing until my throat hurt and found myself wishing for the comfort of my pack. I knew I didn't really want them there awaiting the certain torture that certainly awaited me, but I couldn't help wanting Shelton's factual assessment of the situation and his panic, Hi's rude, inappropriate comments and angry swearing, and I found myself wanting Ben to hold me until I felt better. That was weird even in my own mind.

Most of the wolf dogs began growling at the door while I was lost in though but I was too miserable to bother trying to find out why. I missed my pack and Kit. Terrified of what ever lay in store for me and this family of wolf half-lings. Something was telling me 'you don't want to know, Victoria, just hope what ever it is is over soon'. My instinct, I don't know whether to bless or curse it, was right.

* * *

**There you have it, my next chapter! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever but my parents blocked like EVERYTHING and I can't write from my phone. Hope you liked it, please leave me a review and let me know how you're liking 'Survivor V'**


	4. Red on my Hands

"What?" Hiram and Shelton asked at the same time.

"I said flare you idiots. Flare now!" He ducked down to examine a small hole about half way up a tree. It was tinged red and the wood was splintered. A bullet hole, and the smell of the bloody gun powder was an awful combination that was making his stomach roll uncomfortably.

"Why? What's up with you?" Shelton half shouted. Ben whirled around and growled loudly right in the smaller boy's face. Shelton let out a small, frightened scream and his eyes flashed bright gold. He inhaled sharply through his nose and was sick in a bush.

"What's going on...?" His question wasn't really a question, more like a confused demand.

"Flare. Smell. Try not to lose your breakfast." Ben said attempting to settle his own stomach. Hi flared and inhaled. Seconds later he too was sick.

Ben ignored the two other Virals and began following the awful scent trail Tory and her assailants had left behind. Blood, sweat, fear. His nose wasn't as strong as Tory's but the smell of raw terror was so strong that he had no problem distinguishing it as pure, undiluted fear. Bullet holes, paw prints and shoe prints alike left an easy to follow trail, not to mention a large amount of broken undergrowth and damaged trees. The smells all combined were too much, and finally Ben too was relieved of all contents previously in his stomach. He let his flare die and the relief of the smell of Tory's blood was both alarming to him and a luxury. He looked back to see two other sets of normal brown eyes looking back at him.

"I know where she's gone, I think." He stated. The bloody trail lead onto a familiar path, he could see it through the trees while he was still flaring, although he couldn't see it now.

"I think she's gone to hide out in the Bunker!" He stated and ran off. They definitely were _not_ going to school today. Splashes of red dotted the foliage and the leaf strewn ground, then dyed the sand an unnatural shade of rust. Ben's feet found the familiar path they always traveled from the complex they all lived in to they're old war time hang out.

A reddish hand print stained the wood at the entrance. They all slipped into the dark interior and gasped. The place had been torn apart, tables and chairs flipped, a couple of picture frames with shattered glass lay on the floor. Ben walked over and picked one up. It was Tory's favorite, a picture of her and a pretty blond girl with bright blue eyes. He didn't even remember her name, but Tory had told them once. She didn't like talking about her old home.

"Oh, no..." Shelton whimpered. Ben and Hi looked at where he was staring, and saw the ladder was down, smeared red, the basket Tory insisted on having up there was on the floor and it was bright red as well.

Ben swallowed the illness he was suffering with, the terror wrenching his heart into his feet, and his pride. He climbed the ladder, and it turned his hands red. He got to the top and was almost sick again. She wasn't there, but blood stained the sandy white floor, and there were massive foot prints in the puddles of crimson. There was a very wet, very red piece of paper on the floor. He grabbed it and climbed back down.

""Ben is she..." Hi asked and Ben shook his head. He unfolded the piece of paper, his eyes scanning it briefly before he put one scarlet dyed hand over his mouth and turned away.

The paper was a note. It read nothing they really needed, but it was an ultimatum.

_Hello freaks, _

_Your leaders still alive, don't worry. We'll keep her alive for three days, and each day you can meet us right here at noon or midnight. Every time you don't show we will put another bullet in the scrawny redhead bitch's body. If you don't show by midnight on the third day we'll put a bullet right through her brain. This was written at 1:26 am, and if the blood's still fresh you should know how long you have still she's gone. For good. _

_I can't say we won't get her heart by accident, or anything. And, just so you know, there are already two bullets embedded in her body. Tic tok goes the clock, hurry up or the tramp is going to pay. If we find out you've told any one you'll never see Victoria Brennan alive again._

Ben checked his watch. 6:38 am. Three bullets. Five and a half more hours until the next time they would show. He leaned against the wall and put his hand over his stinging eyes. This was probably going to be the longest six hours of his life.

* * *

**Hope you like this, an that you're still reading of course. I've put up another Viral's story called My Own Hells, and I wont tell you anything about it now but I would love it if you would check it out. Thanks so much, lovely readers, and I am sorry for the infrequent updates, but I'm only in grade 10, and my parents don't like me and enjoy my misery, so I can't update nearly as often as I would like anymore, but I will try to update more often than I have been, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die,might I live forever if I lie. (I'm not lying)**


End file.
